


Privacy

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: EDI isn't the only nosy one on the ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect Sunday Sprint Drabble on 26 Feb 2017
> 
> Prompt: "The sounds were coming from the air duct..."
> 
> Written as part of the "Cari'ssi'mi" continuity

Shepard looked up from her report. The noise had started again. Somewhere inside the vent into her cabin, there was movement.

She considered asking EDI about it again, but the first two times she’d asked, the AI had claimed that there was no sound to hear. It was a bizarre universe that left a commander wishing that her ship was lying to her. The alternative, that there truly was no noise, didn’t bear thinking about.

With a sigh, she adjusted herself in her chair, making certain to move the chair across the floor while she drew a pad across her desk.

Like before, the noise subsided, as if frightened away by her presence.

Shepard returned her attention to her report, this time listening carefully for noise behind her.

Again the sound returned, but this time Shepard was ready.

She leapt up from her desk, rushing for the foyer to the lift. She was determined to follow the noise to the source.

She rocketed through the opening hatch, nearly colliding with the familiar blue figure standing there.

“Liara!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

The Asari crossed her arms before she answered, simultaneously radiating an aura of judgement and embarrassment. “You are supposed to be resting Commander,” she stressed the last as she ignored Shepard’s question.

“I am resting,” came the defensive response.

Liara simply ignored it as she stepped into the cabin. “Writing reports is not resting Shepard.”

Sarah refused to be diverted. “What were you doing out there?”

“You disabled the monitoring devices in your cabin,” replied Liara, as if it were a reasonable response to the question.

“I know that. I did it. I got tired of EDI tattling on me every time you asked her to.”

“I worry about you Shepard.”

“I know. I worry about you too.” Shepard waited for a response before continuing. “At least when I want to guilt you into sleeping, I go to bed in your cabin. I don’t ask the ship to spy on you.”

Liara stepped down in the main part of the cabin. “In this case, EDI was unable to assist.”

“So instead you…” the question trailed off.

“Had Glyph observe you through the vent.” Liara pulled her top over her head.

Shepard entered the cabin, allowing the hatch to shut behind her. “That might work if he wasn’t so clumsy.”

Liara dropped her pants onto the floor. “Glyph is not a stealth model.”

“Yeah. He is decidedly un-stealthy.” The spectre finally noticed Liara’s lack of dress. “What are you doing?”

“I would think that is obvious Shepard,” replied the Asari as she turned down the bed. “You cannot be trusted to rest on your own, so other incentives must be provided.”

“Hell yeah!” Shepard almost tripped over herself in her rush to undress as she quickly made her way to the bed, and into it.

Liara quickly found herself with an armful of Alliance commander, and forced herself not to respond to said commander’s advances.

“What’s wrong?”

Liara kissed Shepard on the cheek before she could pull away. “You need to sleep.”

“Sleep? Are you kidding? I’m never going to be able to sleep now. I swear I heard you promise ‘incentives’.”

“So you did,” confirmed the maiden. “Those incentives are how I will wake you up in the morning.”

“EDI. Nighttime illumination.” Shepard buried her face in her pillow as she pulled Liara tightly to her.

“Logging you out, Shepard.”


End file.
